Hair
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: Once in awhile, a man will actually notice something about a woman. Drabble, implied Royai.


**Setting**: Hm, about a year and a half (and then some) after Roy and Riza first find the Elrics.

**Sch-warning**: A nice, clean drabble.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. However, I wish I did.

**Author's Notes**: Everyone's been so kind to me with my pointless stories. Whoo! I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my stories so far. You don't know how much it touches me '_sniff _'.

This is in manga-verse. In the manga, both Roy and Riza go to meet the Elrics. That's all that needs to be said.

**Feedback**: Tell me what you think by _reviewing_. It's what all the cool kids are doing. Haha that totally rhymed.

* * *

1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sat quietly at her desk, finishing the work that was laid out before her. She didn't complain; it was a part of her job and she accepted it. The documents were long and tedious, but someone had to do them. It seemed, however, since her promotion to 1st lieutenant that there seemed to be more and more of it, and that was nearly a year ago. 

"Lieutenant," A voice broke her train of thoughts. She looked up from her paperwork to see her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang, looking at her, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. A large stack of paperwork sat near him which was being _conveniently_ overlooked. Placing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, she replied, "Yes, sir?"

His fingers fiddled with his ballpoint pen, searching for some sort of amusement while his opaque eyes never left her. "Your hair," Roy continued, "you've grown it out." Riza's hand darted up to the back of her head and pressed against her hair, which was currently in a clip. When they had first traveled to see the Elrics, her hair was cropped short; this had lingered from the Ishval days when she found her hair troublesome during her duties.

However, during their visit, she saw the young girl named Winry there, intently watching over Edward Elric. After observing the girl's long and brilliant golden locks, she thought it looked good and decided there to grow out her own. Now, it had passed her shoulders and required to be clipped back.

"Well, er," She began but found she was at a loss of words, "considering that I'm no longer on the battlefield, I felt it suitable to allow it to grow again." Her colonel smiled and chuckled at her. "You don't need to make excuses for something like that." He pointed out. Riza nodded and went back to her work. Roy placed his pen down and stared into empty space. "Besides, it looks nice on you." He added.

Riza lowered her head in order to conceal the faint blush that came over her. Once in awhile, she found herself charmed by him; usually, though, it was when he caught her off guard. "Thank you, sir." She said, placing a finished paper aside. Silence seeped into the office as Riza continued with her work while Roy avoided his.

The silence was broken by the colonel once again as he said, "Lieutenant?" Her hand continued to work; the documents wouldn't finish by themselves. "Yes, sir?" She responded. Roy couldn't help but smile as he rested both of his elbows on the desk. "What is your opinion on mini skirts?" He asked.

Riza raised her head and slanted her eye brows. "I find they're unnecessary in this field of work and their only purpose is to satisfy the desires of perverted men, _sir_." She replied, emphasizing Roy's formality. Roy's face dropped, not happy with the answer. He leaned against his desk and replied, "I see…", continuing to fiddle with the pen.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Told you it was short. Only 515 words. By far my shortest fic to date. However, it's going to increase 300 words with my huge ass notes. I wrote it to The 5 6 7 8's "Jane in the Jungle". To make up for it I'm writing a **big ass **Royai fic (I'm already on the 17th page) which will contain… _adult themes_. Hehe, we all know what that means. But since there is a range of emotions in it, I wrote this piece to help me practice writing Roy and Riza in character.

Which brings me to this: Because it's so big and I'm such a crappy writer, I'm looking for someone who'll beta it. If willing, you can e-mail me at In return, you will be credited in the final draft and receive my eternal love (a gift of kings '_winks_').

Yours truly,

Hola-Meg-a-Cola

P.S.-

Dr. Seuss has _nothing_ on me. Well… maybe he does. Rhyming bastard.


End file.
